


Touché

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles. Knots are a myth. I told you a million times.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

“Wow. That's . . . wow.” Derek squinted his eyes, but the scene before him didn't change. He reached out and remembered he shouldn't just when his fingertips ghosted along the rim of the plug that stretched Stiles's asshole; Derek withdrew, a needy growl forming in his throat.

“Don't touch it!” Stiles whimpered. “It fucking hurts.”

“How am I supposed to—”

“It fucking _hurts_ , okay?” Stiles repeated with a glare.

“All right.” Derek folded his arms in front of his chest. “Just to make sure I got this right: You bought some sort of super-plug and managed to . . . How the fuck does a butt plug get stuck? That's ridiculous.”

“It's the KnotMaster, Derek,” Stiles said darkly. “The fucking _KnotMaster_.”

“So what? Is it supposed to—holy shit! How does that even work? Why would you even want—”

“It's entirely your fault. If you hadn't denied me your knot—”

“Stiles. Knots are a myth. I told you a million times.”

“It's still your fault. And I swear to God, if you don't help get this _thing_ out of me, like, now, before I run late for my own 'surprise' birthday party, then I will . . . I'll tell my dad about us. Once I can walk again.”

Derek grimaced, but the thought of Stiles waddling down the stairs was slightly funnier than the thought of the sheriff threatening him with a gun (even if it held some of Argent's wolfsbane bullets) was frightening, and his lips curled into a smirk that he failed to hide.

“Well, if that's so funny, you know what, how about you try it, too? How about you have your asshole gaping for an hour or so? Still funny? Good. Because the next chance I get, I will plug your ass.”

“Don't make a promise you can't keep.”

“Wha—”

“Let's try some olive oil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Stiles gets a buttplug stuck and has to ask Derek for help pulling it out.] by **Moit** , who also did the beta and made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
